dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Killer Ball
& or & |similar='Demon Death Ball Super Big Bang Crash' }} Killer Ball''Budokai'' video game series is a Full Power Energy Barrage Wave technique used by Frieza.''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series First, Frieza holds one of his hand outstretched in front of him sometimes with the other supporting it. Then, he fires many energy blasts at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. Overview Fireza first used this technique against Vegeta, but he dodged and deflected all the blasts. The move is used by Frieza in his second form twice during his battle against Piccolo on Namek. Later, Frieza uses the technique in his final form against Goku while the latter was underwater. After getting thrown into the ocean by Frieza, Goku quickly swims up to get out of the water. However, Frieza launches many miniature blasts at Goku's head every time he pops up from the water, forcing Goku to swim back in the ocean so that he can not get any air. Goku avoids the attack and pops up from the water, only for Frieza to stomp him back in the ocean. This attack also destroyed several of the islands on Namek.Dragon Ball Z episode 91, "Embodiment of Fire" He uses the technique again in his final form during his onslaught of attacks in his futile attempt to stop Super Saiyan Goku, creating a wall of flames that fully surrounds the opponent. The colossal nova of fire created by the blasts fired in rapid succession is even seen by Gohan who is miles away, flying Piccolo to safety. Despite being at the center of the enormous wave of flames, Goku is left completely unharmed by the attack, leaving Frieza awestruck. Soon after this, Frieza again tries to burn Goku, however this time he uses charged Ki Blast, but this attack also ends up failing.Dragon Ball Z episode 96, "Explosion of Anger" Frieza uses this attack twice in his 100% Power form during the battle against Super Saiyan Goku on Namek. In the first try when Frieza fires the Killer Ball, Goku fires a one-handed energy sphere to block Frieza's attack. In the second try, when Goku barrages Frieza with the Continuous Kamehameha, the tyrant moves behind the Saiyan and uses the Killer Ball again, though Goku manages to deflect it.Dragon Ball Z episode 101, "The Last Wish" Appearances in Video Games Killer Ball was named and is used by Frieza in all his forms in the ''Budokai'' series. Frieza also uses the technique in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, but appears under the generic name Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. Gallery Killer Ball 1.JPG|Frieza fires a blasts from the Killer Ball technique at Vegeta Killer Ball 02.JPG|Frieza attacks Vegeta with the Killer Ball technique Killer Ball 03.JPG|Frieza continues his Killer Ball technique Killer Ball 4.JPG|Frieza fires the Killer Ball Killer Ball 5.JPG|Frieza attacks with the Killer Ball FriezaBarrage.JPG|Frieza charges his barrage of energy blasts Friezabarrage2.JPG|Frieza fires a barrage of energy blasts Friezabarrage3.JPG|Frieza flies away while firing his energy barrage Energybarragehitscliff.JPG|Frieza's energy barrage hits a cliff Barrageexplosion.JPG|The explosion Frieza's attack creates Friezasecondbarrage1.JPG|Frieza fires another energy barrage Friezasecondbarrage2.JPG|Frieza blasting Piccolo References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques